Anna Camp
|GebOrt = Aiken, South Carolina |twitter = TheRealAnnaCamp |imdb = 2319871}} Anna Ragsdale Camp (*27. September 1982 in Aiken, South Carolina) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Candace Dystra dar. Leben Anna Camp wurde in Aiken, South Carolina, geboren und wuchs in Columbia auf. Sie besuchte die Meadowfield Elementary School und hatte in der zweiten Klasse eine Rolle in dem Stück Drug Abuse Resistance Education, das brachte sie zum Schauspielern. Sie ging auf die University of North Carolina School of the Arts und schloss sie 2004 mit dem Bachelor of Fine Arts ab. Im selben Jahr ging sie nach New York City. Camp war mit ihrem Schauspielkollegen Michael Mosley ab September 2008 liiert und heiratete ihn im Frühjahr 2010. 2012 ließen die beiden sich scheiden. Seit Juni 2013 ist Camp mit Schauspieler Skylar Astin liiert, im Januar 2016 fand die Verlobung statt. Am 16. September heiratete das Paar. Karriere 2008 spielte sie neben Daniel Radcliffe die Rolle der Jill Mason in Peter Shaffers "Equus". Über die Rolle sagte Camp: "Ich dachte viel darüber nach. Ich war mir sogar unsicher, ob ich Rolle in 'Equus' übernehmen würde, wegen der Nacktszenen und aufgrund des hohen Anspruchs, den das Stück hat. Aber man lebt nur einmal und man muss diese Risiken eingehen, denn nur dadurch wird man ein besserer Mensch oder Schauspieler". (orig. "I had a lot of thought; I didn't even know if I was going to do Equus because of the nudity and because of the high profile aspect of it. But you only live once and you have to take those risks because you'll only be a better person or actor because of it.") Es folgten Gastrollen in verschiedenen Fernsehserien, darunter "Das Büro", "Glee" (beide 2009), "Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens", "Covert Affairs" (beide 2010) und "House of Lies" (2012). In der HBO-Serie "True Blood", in AMCs Mad Men und in der CBS-Serie Good Wife spielte sie jeweils eine wiederkehrende Nebenrolle. 2012 war sie in der Filmkomödie "Pitch Perfect" neben Anna Kendrick, Skylar Astin und Brittany Snow in der Hauptrolle als Aubrey Posen zu sehen. Zusammen mit der Besetzung konnte sie bei den MTV Movie Awards 2013 einen MTV Movie Award gewinnen. In der Fox-Sitcom "The Mindy Project" porträtiert sie seit 2012 die Gwen Grandy. Während sie in der Serie in den ersten 13 Episoden als Hauptdarstellerin geführt wurde, war sie ab Episode 14 nur noch eine Nebendarstellerin. Filmografie Filme *2001: Roswell *2007: And Then Came Love *2007: Reinventing the Wheelers *2008: Pretty Bird *2008: Just Make Believe *2008: Cashmere Mafia *2009: 8 Easy Steps *2010: Bottleworld *2010: Forgetting the Girl *2010: PSA: An Important Massage from Women Everwhere *2011: The Help *2011: I Hate That I Love You *2012: Pitch Perfect *2013: Sequin Raze *2013: Autumn Wanderer *2014: Damaged Goods *2014: Sofia the First (Stimme) *2014: Goodbye to All That *2014: The Oven *2015: Star vs. The Forces of Evil *2015: Caught *2015: Pitch Perfect 2 *2015: One Night Serien *2009, 2013-2014: True Blood (23 Episoden) *2009: Das Büro *2009: Glee *2010: Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens *2010: Covert Affairs *2010: Mad Men (3 Episoden) *2011: Love Bites (8 Episoden) *2011-2012, 2016: The Good Wife (8 Episoden) *2011: House of Lies (1 Episode) *2012-2013: The Mindy Project (13 Episoden) *2013: Vegas (4 Episoden) *2013: Super Fun Night (1 Episode) *2013: How I Met Your Mother (2 Episoden) *2013, 2015: Ground Floor (2 Episoden) *2014: Key and Peele (1 Episode) *2014: The League (1 Episode) *2015: Resident Advisors (1 Episode) *2016: Good Girls Revolt *2016: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2 Episoden) Theater *2007: Equus (West End) *2008: Equus (Broadway) *2011: All New People Trivia *Sie ist 1,65 m groß. *Sie ist Präsidentin von Vodka Cran Productions. *Sie erschien in dem Musikvideo des Songs Marry Me von der Rockband Train. *Sie ist der dritte Glee-Schauspieler, der in "True Blood" mitspielte. Der erste war Kevin McHale, gefolgt von Patrick Gallagher und Tamlyn Tomita. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1